A Night to Remember
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: When Raph and his friend Adam choose to have a party involving drinking...what do you think will happen...stuff. This story is for my best friend xxruthlessxx.


**Alright everybody this is a story that was requested by a very good friend of mine, xxruthlessxx, I hope you like this, because here it is, in all its sexiness!**

A Night to Remember

The place couldn't have been more crowded. It was always like this, every day, every night, people coming in and out to do god knows what. Raph had been coming here for more than three years, and over the past couple of months, he had met a human who actually accepted him, and liked to talk to him. As his friend could be seen walking over, dressed in a grey t shirt that hugged his body due to his bulk and a pair of slightly ripped tight blue jeans, Raph took a drink of his beer and gave a small smile as his friend sat down.

"Raph, didn't expect you here till later, something up?"

Raph shook his head and took another drink of his beer.

"Nah, jus' wanted a drink, you know me. So Adam, what have you been up too, been stayin' outta trouble?"

Adam laughed, situating himself better in his seat before replying with a cocky grin, his piercing green eyes staring into Raph's mesmerizing amber ones.

"Yeah surprisingly, my mom called me yesterday asking if I could drop by and say hi, but I said I had other plans on the day she wanted me too."

Raph cocked an eye ridge, interested in what his friend had to say.

"When did she want ya to show up?"

Nick grinned widely and shrugged.

"Today, but I told her I was gonna hang with a friend today."

"What friend?"

Nick laughed and leaned forward, taking a small drink of the vodka he had gotten.

"You stupid, if you don't mind, I thought we'd head over to my place tonight, just the two of us. Have some fun, drink some, party."

Raph leaned back, propping his head on his fist as he agreed.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, better to have at yer place since my brotha Leo would get bitchy if I brought you down to our home."

Nick nodded in agreement and stood, throwing his hands up in the air as he grinned happily.

"Then it's settled, drop by my place tonight at 8, and we'll party till we can't stand up right!"

Raph giggled and took another drink of his beer, getting a slight buzz from the odd but good tasting alcohol. As the day passed, Raph decided to head home, thinking it best to get a good rest before the big night. After sleeping, Raph walked out of the lair after informing his brothers he would be gone till tomorrow, heading down the quiet tunnels and up to the surface, climbing the nearest fire escape to the rooftops. When he arrived at Adam's, he slid the window open and jumped in, glancing at the clock on the wall that read 8:13. He looked around before hearing a sound come from in the master bathroom Raph slightly opened the door, hearing the sound of running water from a showerhead. Poking his head in, Raph glanced at the closed curtain, wondering if he should say anything.

"Hey Adam, I'm here, jus' lettin' ya know."

A sound came from the shower, the water turning off soon after before a wet hand reached out from behind the curtain, grabbing a clean white towel. The curtain opened, and out stepped Adam, his wet body glistening as the light reflected off his slick, skin. The towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he stepped out, giving Raph a small smile before walking over to the mirror, wiping away the steam, grabbing the brush on the sink and running it through his wet shaggy black hair. Raph stared at Adam, his eyes absently running down the curves of his hips to the firmness of his back and shoulders. Adam was a well built man, large in muscle, equal in size to Raph. They were the same height, 6'1, but Raph was older by a year.

"Just let me get some clothes on and we can start having fun, I got a new CD today, the band is supposed to be damn good."

Raph nodded and walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the couch. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Adam exited the bathroom, walking down the hall to his bedroom before going in to get dressed. Raph looked down and stared at his wiggling toes, noticing how strange he had been acting lately. He had recently been having these strange thoughts, strange feelings that made him nervous and blush. It made his tongue thick and his heart pound, and he just couldn't explain it. Hearing a sound next to him, Raph looked up and seen Adam standing in front of him, holding a cold bottle of vodka, handing it to Raph.

"Man, I spent a shitload of money, got all vodka, we'll be so smashed we won't even be ourselves."

Raph grinned and took the offer, drinking greedily from the bottle before chuckling and sitting it down on the glass coffee table.

"Well I pray our livers make it through this..."

Adam busted out laughing, grabbing onto Raph's shoulder so he wouldn't double over. Giving a wide smile, Raph stared at his friend, who he secretly, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, adored and admired in so many ways. As the night went from young to old, the two consumed much, much alcohol, going through about 4 large bottles of vodka before they weren't themselves. Adam had turned on the music, and was now singing, thinking it would be fun to karaoke. Raph had sung before him, singing a rap song that involved a LOT of cussing. Raph's eyes were glued to the scene as the song switched, going into an erotic song that changed Adam's mood.

He was now just dancing, slowly but smoothly moving his body, running his hands over his shirt, gliding down to his hips and ass. Raph watched those hands intently, his drunken state making his mind wander. He wanted those hands, wanted that body, wanted it writhing and squirming under him as he took advantage of every part, every inch his friend would offer. He wanted so many things that in his normal state, he wouldn't admit to himself and he would push away from his mind, telling himself it's wrong to think that. Adam laughed as the song ended, snapping Raph from his trance, removing his hand that was pressed between his legs, his cock painfully hard behind his plastron, just waiting to be freed and driven into something warm and hot.

He had something particular in mind, the thought making him grin and let out a little giggle as he slowly stood with a stagger, silently watching his friend go into the kitchen, getting into the fridge to get another bottle. Walking in the kitchen, Raph leaned against the wall, the biggest grin on his face as he watched his friend open the bottle and bring it to his lips, his head leaning back as he took large drinks, his hair that was normally in his eyes now flung back, revealing his handsome cute face. Those lips drank greedily, and Raph couldn't help but groan as when Adam let the bottle leave his lips, his tongue was used after, licking around the edge of the bottle, getting any stray liquid that would have escaped his greedy gulping just seconds before.

Taking a drink from his own bottle, Raph walked forward, setting it on the table as he walked next to his friend, who had stopped his actions and was now looking at him. Raph grinned and didn't stop walking, making his friend back up before pressing against the wall, his eyes slightly wide with Raph's face so close to his own. Raph let a low moan rumble in his throat, his eyes trained on Adams as his hand laid on his shoulder, running down to rub his hard, muscled chest and stomach.

"Ya know how fuckin' sexy ya look when yer drinkin'?"

Adam swallowed hard, his breathing quickening as Raph's hand moved to between his legs, rubbing teasingly at the soft fabric of his jeans. Grinning widely, Raph leaned forward, brushing his lips against Adams before opening his mouth slightly, kissing his friend roughly, his tongue instantly sliding between his teeth, running frantically over the other. Adam was majorly shocked at Raph's actions, but a strange feeling made him like it, made him want more, made him need more. His eyes sliding closed, Adam kissed back, both there tongue sliding and playing with each other, there low, soft moans the only sound in the kitchen as Raph's hand became rougher, grabbing and groping the now hardening member. Moaning loudly from the sensation Raph's hand gave, he crushed his mouth harder into his friends, earning a low growl of pleasure from the turtle before moving him back off the wall before slamming him against it, the kiss deepening and becoming harder.

Seeing that Adam was liking it, Raph stopped his rubbing and moved his hand upwards, slowly but eagerly unbuttoning the pants and un zipping them, letting them fall with a soft thud, the soft fabric pooling around Adams now wide spread legs as Raph's hand came back, rubbing and stroking eagerly at the hard appendage through his tight black boxers. With one hand Raph gripped Adams shirt tightly, ripping the fabric easily from his body and throwing it to the side. Adam's hands running all over Raph's torso, feeling and squeezing the turtles bulging muscles, his firm and strong shoulders, the rough but smooth edges of his plastron down to between his legs, rubbing gently. Raph broke the kiss and panted heavily, in his drunken state lazily licking his friend's neck as a moan escaped him, making Adams actions quicken, rubbing harder. It took all of Raph's control not to drop down right there, he wanted to take Adam right then, right there, against the wall, but that wouldn't be fun.

Grinning Raph kissed Adam again, there tongues once again before he broke the kiss, kissing and biting Adams neck, leaving teeth marks. The stabs of sharp pain that shot through him made Adam gasp and moan low, which only urged Raph on even more. Opening his mouth, Raph kissed his friends skin before sucking in one specific spot eagerly. Making Adam moan loudly at the slight sensation it gave. His hand moving to slid beneath the boxers, Raph quickly yanked them down, grabbing hold of the hard erection and stroking it slowly and lazily, admiring that his friend was quite gifted, but he had the upper hand. Raph was bigger. Much, much bigger since he was a mutant turtle. Moaning loudly, Adam leaned his head back, panting as Raph moved away from his neck, admiring the dark red hickey that was now there. Leaning forward, Raph claimed Adam's lips in a heated kiss once again as his stroked became a little faster, his thumb rubbing repeatedly over the head, causing Adam to gasp while he kissed the turtle.

Breaking the kiss, Raph panted as his lips were almost touching his friends, making him want to kiss again, but he needed his voice. His stroking quickened only slightly, giving Adams cock a good squeeze before continuing.

"Ya like that...?"

Adam moaned loudly as Raph's stroking quickened, making him thrust forward, wanting to increase the friction.

"Oh god...Raph...f-faster..."

Raph grinned and stopped stroking. Taking his hand away he placed it under Adams chin, pulling him forward in a passionate kiss. Adams hand roamed all over Raph's body, mainly between his legs and to his ass, grabbing roughly and playing with his tail. His hand returning to between muscled legs, Adam rubbed softly, but quickly, making Raph stop kissing, a gasp escaping him. Feeling immense pleasure, Raph panted heavily as he stared at his friend, an idea forming in his head.

"Ya know I could find a way ta put that mouth of yers to good use."

Adam gave him a questioning look, making the golden eyed turtle chuckle as he pointed to the floor.

"Get on yer knees."

Adam glanced at the floor, but nodded and in a second, was on his knees, staring up at Raph, who was grinning down at him. That look he gave Raph sent chills all through his body. Those lips, those eyes, that hair, it was all perfect. His hand rubbing the back of Adams head, Raph grinned and licked his lips, taking his free hand and giving a hint by sucking on one of his fingers, getting the hint, without hesitation Adam leaned forward, giving between Raph's legs a good, long lick, his tongue traveling up the center between his legs. Raph gasped and moaned, the sensation of that action alone enough make him drop down already, but he held back. Adam licked again, this time going down, he licked up, then sideways, he could see Raph's plastron parted between his legs, revealing something long and dark green. Giving that specific area and good lick, Raph exclaimed in pleasure, the sensation too much as his cock dropped down, hard and at attention. Completely shocked, Adam stared at Raph's massive cock, admiring the detail, the veins, the head. It was long, and it definitely had girth. Looking down, his breathing heavy, Raph grabbed his massive erection and stroked it slowly.

"Come on baby, don't chicken out on me now, ya had to at least suspect this? Come on, suck it."

Adam glanced up at Raph, giving a small nod before his lips parted, slowly leaning forward. He ran the tip of his tongue along the head, causing Raph to moan deeply, using his hand on the back of his head to push Adam onto his cock. Feeling the burning hot appendage slide into his mouth, it felt odd, but he ignored that. It tasted odd, new, but good. He could taste the pre cum as Raph began to push in more and more, groaning in pleasure as he did. Feeling Raph push in too much, Adam chocked and pulled back, stopping to inhale deeply with his nose. Sliding back, Adam slowly began to suck Raph's massive cock, taking n as much as he could without choking on the throbbing organ before going back and forth repeatedly. Moaning loudly, Raph leaned his head back, feeling Adams slick, hot, wet mouth run over his cock almost driving him insane.

Raph panted heavily and looked down, almost loosing control as he seen Adam suck his cock.

"S-stop...relax yer throat...I'm gonna try somethin'"

Adam stopped and looked up, but understanding and complied. Raph slowly slid his cock out of Adams mouth, sad that he had to stop. Moving to where he sat on the kitchen floor, Raph grabbed his friend and brought him level with himself, gently pushing his head back to his aching cock. This time Adam didn't hesitate as his mouth opened, the cock sliding in and all the way down his throat this time. This time he didn't gag, he moved back, feeling the hard appendage slid in and out of his mouth as he moved his head up and down, now able to move down much further than before. Raph could feel Adams mouth slid along a good majority of his cock, but he couldn't take it all, that was impossible. Raph measured to exactly 12 inches long and 2 and a half to almost 3 inches in girth, he was massively gifted. Adam moved his head down, taking in as much of Raph's cock as he could, feeling it slid down his throat. Pulling back Adam took the long organ out of his mouth, grabbing it firmly and stroking it from the base, to the tip, making Raph moan loudly.

Raph was starting to sweat, his hips automatically bucking upward, thrusting his long cock down Adams throat roughly as his friend began to suck him again, making him groan and have to hold back from cumming. Adam lifted up again, this time giving a heavy lick from the base of Raph's cock to the tip, teasing the turtle immensely.

"Come on babe, stop teasin' me."

Adam looked up at Raph as he started sucking again, his head moving much faster than before, his tongue swirling around his hard shaft continuously. Raph stared back at Adam, those green eyes so sexy and lust filled it made him go insane. Pushing Adam off roughly, Raph was on top of him in an instant, his head level with his stomach and his hand stroking his slick, hard cock slowly. Getting his fingers slicked up by the saliva and pre cum, Raph grinned and placed his hand at Adams ass, rubbing his first finger continuously across his entrance. Adam gasped at the feeling but swallowed and looked down, watching as Raph, with his other hand, stroked his own cock continuously, turning Adam on even more from the sight. When Raph thought Adams entrance was wet enough, he decided to push in a bit, the pad of his finger spreading the tight right of muscle for entrance. Feeling the sudden slight intrusion, Adam moaned softly and shut his eyes tight, stroking him self to help the pain ease away.

Not wanting to hurt his friend, Raph entered slowly, giving the occasional worried glance at Adam as his finger went in deeper and deeper. Adam groaned and panted, stopping his hand from moving anymore or he would get off too soon. The pain soon subsided, replaced by slight pleasure. Giving a glance, Raph stopped his finger as it was completely enveloped in soft, tight warmth.

"Wanna continue?" Raph asked with a slight smile.

Adam nodded and moaned softly as Raph pulled his finger back, leaving only the very tip in before pushing back in, earning a gasp from his friend. Soon, Raph had a steady, slow in and out motion going, getting his friend stretched and used to the feeling of being penetrated and fucked. Adam tossed his head from side to side as Raph's speed increased, his fingers were big and wide, so it felt as if he already had a cock in him, but he didn't, and he knew Raph was much bigger than what he was feeling now. It felt good, it felt odd, it made him want to scream out, to scream Raphael's name over and over, and it drove him insane. Pushing his finger in all the way, Raph moved it around, further stretching his friend for what was to come. Adam suddenly felt Raph's finger leave him, the odd feeling of being him being empty, and nothing inside him making him groan loudly. Getting on his knees, Raph grabbed Adams hips and pulled him forward. Raph grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, toward his cock. Adam hastily began sucking, the cock sliding down his throat as fast as he could, making Raph exclaim loudly in pleasure at the sudden new action.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Adam sucked his thick cock greedily going in such a hasty manner that slurping sounds began to form from the immense amount of saliva and pre cum. Moaning loudly now, Raph panted heavily as he grabbed Adams head, thrusting as much of his cock in and down his throat as he could without hurting his friend, wanting release so badly that he was moaning with every thrust. Suddenly remembering what he wanted Raph stopped, sliding his cock out of his friend's mouth, a cute trail of saliva connecting from his lips to the head of his cock. Laying him back, Raph pulled his hips close, positioning himself at Adams entrance, giving his friend a look to continue. Adam nodded and leaned his head back, stroking himself lazily as he answered Raph's silent question.

"Go ahead Raph, fuck me."

Raph nodded and as slow as he could, pushed forward, feeling resistance from the entrance, he used a bit more force, breaching the ring of muscle, stretching it immensely as he pushed in the head. Grunting Raph stopped as he was about to drive the rest of his length in, looking up at Adam, who was panting heavily, his mouth open, head turned to the side.

"You ok?"

Adam nodded quickly and Raph swallowed, slowly pushing a bit more in, about 2 or 3 inches sliding in, becoming tightly constricted in soft, wet warmth. Adam gasped and panted as Raph pushed more and more of his length, stretching his inner walls to unimaginable lengths.

"Oh god, Raph...your s-so...big, AHHHH, It hurts!"

Raph smiled and grunted as he pushed in more of his length, more than halfway in now.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good, just relax baby."

Adam nodded quickly and held back a scream as more of Raph's hot, thick cock was pushed in. Groaning, Raph shut his eyes tight and slid the rest of his length in roughly, making Adam gasp, his breath catch in his throat as he tried to exclaim as a certain spot was hit within him.

"Fuuuuuuck, baby you're...sooo t-tight..."

Adam moaned softly as Raph slowly pulled out, leaving only the head in as he started thrusting in and out at a steady pace, making Adam gasp softly each time, his body getting used to the penetration. Moaning softly, Raph breathed heavily as slowly but surely the speed of his thrusts increased, making Adams moans become louder and louder. Opening his eyes, Adam looked at Raph, his breath shaky but was still able to talk.

"Y-you close...?"

Raph opened one eye and shook his head no, going back to fucking his friend even harder every second. Adam layed his head back, his moans turning into screams of pleasure as the feel of Raph's massive, long cock sliding in and out of him started feeling really good. Reaching down, Adam grabbed hold of his own cock, stroking it in time with Raph's thrusts. Starting to thrust with force, Raph grunted and groaned as he came closer and closer to climax. Panting heavily, Raph stopped moving and lifted Adam up as he laid back, bringing his friend to sit on top of him. Adam didn't miss a beat, he knew what was happening and instantly began to move his hips up and down repeatedly as fast as he could, knowing that by Raph's facial expression that he was close to cumming. Stroking himself as fast as he could, Adam rode Raph's cock as he came to his climax, his body tensing and shaking as he came.

"Oh god, Raph, Raaaaph!"

Feeling Adams walls clench over and over on his hard cock drove Raph overboard, he thrusted up, pounding himself into his new lover as he reached his climax as well.

"Holy fuck! Fuuuck!"

Adam shot load after load of his hot, sticky cum, the substance going all over Raph's plastron as Raph came deep inside him. He could feel it. He could feel himself being filled. Raph thrusted upward brutally, his orgasm overpowering as he filled Adam past his limits, his cum leaking out to roll down his cock and rest at the base of his plastron. Both partners panting heavily, Raph's head slumped back, his body and mind exhausted as Adam reached up shakily grabbing a dish towel, wiping his plastron off before resting on top of him. Both panted heavily, there bodies felt numb. Raph looked up at Adam slowly, smiling as he did, gazing into the bright green eyes that were slightly covered by his dark shaggy long hair.

"Adam..."

Adam smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Raph's lips before speaking.

"Some party..."

Raph grinned and a chuckle escaped him, his arms wrapping around Adams torso, brining him even closer. Both of them layed there, enjoying the warmth of each other for a few minutes before Raph slowly pulled out of his Adam, tucking himself away again as they went into the bedroom to lay down, there heads spinning but there hearts pounding as both were soon asleep in each others arms.

**Well now wasn't that ORGASMIC! I cannot believe I made this work! This is just a one shot yes but still, I tortured myself to death with this story! I love Raph, and I just love imagining him the way this story describes him! I wrote this bad boy in only two days, well actually one day, I only started on it this morning! This is by far the sexiest story I've EVER written besides Adrenaline Rush! PLEASE for the love of Raph's sexy body and everything else sexy about him, review this!**

**SUPER SHOUT OUT TO xxruthlessxx! This story is for you hun! I hope you love it since you did request it! You better review too or I'll have your head! **

**Lots of love, bunches of hugs!**


End file.
